Clay pigeon targets usually comprise saucer shaped discs formed of a frangible material. They are usually propelled tangentially from a launcher arm in a manner that imparts a spin. The trajectory of the target will depend on the angle and speed at launch. The launch is usually requested by a sportsperson armed with a shotgun who then discharges the weapon one or more times at the flying target with the object of destroying it. Partial or complete destruction of the target is normally determined by an observer who makes a record in accordance with the relevant category of shooting rules.
It has been proposed in GB-A-0 391 353 that a clay pigeon target may include a disc-like cardboard marker which separates and falls to the ground when the target is shattered. The proposed type of marker preferably carried tassels or streamers so that their fall simulated that of a dead bird. The material proposed for these markers, cardboard, was liable to be damaged or destroyed by shot at the same time as the main body of the target. Furthermore, as explained in the aforementioned patent specification, the markers were difficult to associate with the main target unless it was specially adapted for the purpose by the inclusion of projections or ribs in the underside of the disc. Furthermore, such targets carrying the markers could not be readily stacked in a launcher due to the projections and ribs.
For competitive clay pigeon shooting the weight and dimensions of the clay pigeon target must conform to internationally agreed specifications. The majority of targets commercially available are made to these specifications.